Candy
by Sasi-in-Wonderland
Summary: A Kadar/Altair AU Fanfiction requested by my best friend 3


**Candy**

WIP: Yes

Pairings: M/M

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Alternative Universe

Fandom: Assassin's Creed

Request/Gift to: Ray Kenway

Pairing/Characters: Altair/Kadar

The schoolbell rang. Finally time to go home! Kadar grabbed his schoolbag and was excited to get home as fast as he could. It was Friday, finally! Weekend was in front of the door, furthermore his brother, Malik, would prepare an amazing dessert for the afternoon. Friday was always a special day, not only because of the dessert which his older brother prepared, no also Altair came to visit them.

"Malik, i am home!" Kadar yelled as he stepped into the house. "Please take off your shoes i just cleaned the floor!" Malik said with a grumpy expression on his face. Kadar pouted but did as he was told. He knew Malik wasn't bearable when he had a bad mood but this was very often the case. "When will Altair come to us today?" Kadar asked as he walked into the kitchen to sit down and wait for the food. "He should be here any minute." he replied while he served the lunch. Kadar looked at the plate "Only vegetables?" Kadar asked disappointed. "Yes, you will eat it. You always eat too much candy though." Malik said and sat down while he began to eat. Kadar looked a bit disgusted. "Eat!" Malik commanded. "Y..yes brother!" Kadar said and began to swallow up the vegetables. Suddenly the doorbell was ringing. "Continue eating, i will go to the door." Malik said and went to the door. As soon as Malik was out of his sight, Kadar stood up, opened the window in the kitchen and poured the vegetables out. Then he grabbed his schoolbag and took out some bonbons to eat them quickly. Malik came back into the kitchen and looked at his younger brother "Kadar, you already ate up?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kadar nodded and looked innocently at his big brother. "Hey, little guy, what's up?" a familiar voice asked. Kadar jumped off from his chair and hugged Altair who just joined the two in the kitchen. "Altair, i missed you!" Kadar said and cuddled him. "I missed you too, but i feel like Malik didn't miss me." Altair said pouting. Malik sighed annoyed "Just shut up" he mumbled while still eating. "Malik, what will be for dessert today, i ate everything up! I think i deserve some dessert!" Kadar asked and looked sweetly at his older brother. "There will be nothing today." Malik replied. Kadar pouted. "Oh come on, Malik, don't be so mean, i mean just look at Kadar he's like a walking cinnamon roll!" Altair said while grabbing Kadars Cheeks and pulled them around. "What are you doing to my brother, Altair?" Malik asked while he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing" Altair grinned "Should i do it with you too, Malik?" Altair asked. Malik just stared back and shook his head. "I have to go i have an appointment with the doctor. I think i just dislocated a bone from work" Malik said. "Would you maybe take care of my little brother for at least an hour? And please, Altair, don't do anything stupid, last time almost the whole house stood in flames just because you tried to bake mini pancakes over a candle. And no Candy for him!" Malik said and pointed at Kadar. Kadar just pouted but secretly was happy that he would have some time alone with Altair. He was always much more calmed down than Malik was. "Yes, Sir, no pancakes!" Altair grinned. "I mean it serious!" Malik said annoyed and left the house.

"So, what shall we do?" Altair asked while looking at Kadar. "Alty, i want candy!" Kadar pouted "I was so happy that it is friday and i was so looking forward for some cake or pudding or something but nothing... instead i only got vegetables..." Kadar said disappointed. Altair looked at him "Poor you...good that i brought a lollipop with me" Altair grinned and tousled Kadars hair. Kadars eyes became shiny "Really? I have to tell you a secret! I poured out the vegetables as Malik let you in..." Kadar said. Altair laughed. "That's good! I don't like vegetables either..." he said and searched something in his bag. He pulled out some candy and a lollipop and handed it over to Kadar. "Here, this is for you" Altair smiled. "Really? This is all for me?" Kadar asked. Altair nodded and sat down on a sofa like he was at home. Kadar joined him and sat down next to him.

He unpacked the lollipop and began to lick on it. Altair looked at Kadar. Kadar looked back "Is something, Alty?" he asked looking innocently while he started to suck the sweet candy, leaving a stain of saliva on it. Altair began feeling a bit uncomfortable between his legs while watching Kadar eating the lollipop. "No, everything's fine" he grinned. Kadar continued eating the lollipop. "I love candy so much! I wish they made a XXL lollipop..." Kadar sighed. Altair starred at him "I could offer you one, but i don't know if your brother would appreciate it if i gave that lollipop to you." Kadar looked at Altair "But he is not here, he won't know" Kadar pouted and continued "Give it to me... please..." Altair looked a bit shocked at Kadar. Where they even still talking about _candy_? "Like he didn't find out the story with the pancakes...?" Altair smirked and pulled Kadar close. Kadar blushed and stared into Altairs eyes. "He finds out everything so we should be more careful..." Altair said and kissed Kadars throat. Kadar looked a bit shocked but enjoyed it. "If you really want it i will give it to you..." Altair said and gently kissed Kadar "But you have to close your eyes." Kadar looked at Altair and did as he was told. Altair grabbed Kadars shoulders and leaned him gently against the sofa. He gently took off Kadars clothes. "What are you doing Alty...?" Kadar asked with closed eyes. "You have to fulfill some conditions for the lollipop" he purred into his ears. Kadar blushed more. "I...is being naked one of them...?" Kadar asked. "Yes, indeed it is..." Altair said while placing several kisses on Kadars belly. "And what more conditions do i have to fulfill...?" Kadar asked. "The second condition is to open your mouth..." Altair purred. "O..okay..." Kadar said and opened his mouth. Altair slowly took off his clothes. "Are you ready for the XXL Lollipop?" Altair asked while he leaned very close to Kadar. "I guess..." Kadar said innocently while he secretly opened one eye a little bit and blushed very darkly. Altair grinned and placed his already hard cock to Kadars mouth. "I...is that...?" Kadar wanted to ask. "Yes, that is the lollipop, you may suck it now" Altair smiled. Kadar nodded and start to lick Altairs dick gently. Altair moaned quietly while he leaned back. "I..is that good...?" Kadar askes while he slowly opened his eyes and put it further into his mouth to suck it harder. "Yes..." Altair moaned. "But i never did that before..." Kadar said shyly. "But you're doing it good, the lollipop likes it." Altair winked. Kadar sucked harder and harder moving fastly up and down while staring into Altairs face, fascinated by his expressions to his actions. He tried to figure out what felt the best for him and he increased the tempo more and more until he felt some liquid pouring into his mouth. He swallowed everything down. "That was delicious..." Kadar mumbled. Altair breathed heavily leaning against Kadar. "That was a lollipop with filling..." he grinned while he kissed Kadar. "Can we do that again?" Kadar asked with sparkling eyes. "Not yet, later" Altair winked as he heard someone unlocking the door. "Shit, your brother is back!" Altair said and quickly tried to search their clothes together. But it was too late Malik already stood in the living room staring at both. "What does this mean?" Malik hissed. Kadar looked at Malik innocently "I just sucked his lollipop..." he pouted. "WHAT?" Malik yelled as he grabbed Altair and slapped him as hard as he could. "ALTAIR! I SAID NO STUPID THINGS! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY BROTHER? I HATE YOU!" he yelled. Altair held his slapped cheek looked to Kadar and smiled "That was totally worth it".


End file.
